All Bets Are Off
by R2s Muse
Summary: Isabela and Sebastian conspire to bring Marian Hawke and Knight-Captain Cullen together.


**A/N: My first posting – a one-shot that started out as a short prompt on the BSN Cullen fan page. Special thanks to the folks there for the encouragement to actually let my writing see the light of day. This takes place sometime during Act 3 of DA2, focusing on my favorite pairing, fem!Hawke and Cullen, with the addition of my second-favorite chantry boy, Sebastian. All the characters belong to Bioware, etc.**

Knight-Captain Cullen saw Marian Hawke striding across the Gallows courtyard toward him. She looked strangely determined and yet irritated at the same time. Her companions tried to keep up with her, the pirate Isabela grinning openly, the Guard-Captain looking vaguely worried, and the dwarf looking smug.

Hawke barely slowed down as she approached.

"Hawke-," he began in his usual salutation, when suddenly she launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she drew him down for a smoldering kiss. He was so shocked he didn't resist. Then, as her lips started to move against his, he didn't want to.

Too soon it was over and she stepped back out of the circle of his arms. She had a slightly dazed look her in eye as they gazed at each other for a moment. Then she flushed and rounded on the pirate, who was crowing with wicked glee.

Hawke spat at her, "There. Are you satisfied? You and I are even." With that she stalked off.

Hawke's companions stood there for a beat, all unabashedly grinning at the blushing Cullen, and then turned on their collective heel and followed her.

As they walked away, he faintly heard Isabela chuckle and say, "Oh, kitten, _I_ am. The question is… are _you_?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian had almost finished speaking the Chant when he saw Knight-Captain Cullen sitting in the last row, in a shadowed pew. Normally a devout Andrastian, Cullen seemed oblivious to the Chant today, eyes lost in the distance.<p>

When Sebastian had thanked the last parishioners, he approached Cullen who still had not moved to leave. Sebastian slid in to the pew beside him and sat, hands clasped, in silence for a moment.

"Your thoughts are distant today, Knight-Captain."

Cullen's eyes finally focused, darting toward Sebastian. He sighed, brow furrowed. "Indeed. My… heart is troubled," Cullen replied.

Sebastian took a chance, saying, "Might this have to do with a certain… Champion and an… unexpected kiss today?"

Cullen immediately blushed, signaling that Sebastian had guessed right. "You, um, heard about that?" he said nervously.

"Aye, but I heard nothing shameful that should send you to the Chantry searching for answers. Or… forgiveness."

Cullen let out an explosive sigh. "I didn't start it but… I'm ashamed that I wanted to… finish it."

"Is a kiss so impure? You've taken no vow of celibacy. If you truly care for Hawke, then it is not sinful."

"I'm a templar, she's a mage…"

"She is not under your direct care at the Tower, so it is not fraternization."

After a beat, Sebastian began to softly quote the Chant:

"_Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him._

_Foul and corrupt are they_

_Who have taken His gift_

_And turned it against His children._

_They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones._

"You know, Andraste was really speaking about Maleficarum, those who would turn their magic _against_ the Maker's children. Not all mages. I think people tend to forget that," he ended in a thoughtful voice.

Cullen seemed to consider this, but did not answer.

Perhaps a bit too casually, Sebastian said, "If it's absolution you are seeking, my friend, than you may have it. If it would unburden your conscience, you may do penance here at the Chantry. Some rose bushes in the garden need planting. Physical labor might do you good."

Sebastian waited for Cullen to head toward the garden before he started racing up to the balcony. On his way, he ran into Isabela.

"Ugh, can you _please_ tell me where to find Hawke?" she said in exasperation. "Varric told me she was here, though I cannot fathom _why_…"

Sebastian motioned for her to follow and then ran the rest of the way up the steps. They stepped out on to the broad Chantry balcony that overlooked the garden.

"Seek and ye shall find," Sebastian murmured, eyes trained on the scene below.

They saw Hawke digging furiously in the garden. She had discarded her usual robes and was wearing nothing but a thin chemise and sleek trousers as she toiled under the hot Kirkwall sun. She paused for a moment to wipe the back of her hand across her forehead, and then reached for the rose bushes waiting to be planted. Even at this distance they heard her curse loudly, and then saw her shake her hand and stick an abused finger in her mouth. Hawke turned to throw her shovel away in frustration and then suddenly froze.

Isabela and Sebastian turned their heads to see Cullen standing a few yards away from Hawke, similarly frozen in place. The mage and templar stood there dumbstruck for several minutes, until Cullen tentatively started forward.

When he reached Hawke, he said something they couldn't hear and then gently took the hand she had just pricked on the roses. Hawke went perfectly still, watching him with a bemused smile on her face, as he tenderly kissed her wounded finger and then her palm. And then the inside of her wrist. Still holding her hand, he started to very slowly lean in toward her lips. Never one to be patient, Hawke quickly closed the distance, throwing her arms around his neck with enthusiasm.

Smiling, Sebastian watched the couple for a few more minutes and began to wonder when they might need to come up for air.

Isabela chuckled and said to Sebastian accusingly, "This is your doing, isn't it?"

Sebastian only gave her a wink. "That's me. I'm a helper."


End file.
